


Rules

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [7]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: As the next semester is about to begin, they should talk about what that will mean for them. But talking is overrated, isn’t it?





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For me, the new semester starts today so it’s great timing, I suppose, that I finally managed to finish this fic last night. Also, this was originally meant to be mostly just pure smut, but then I got a little distracted and this is what we’re left with.

“Thomas,” she moaned between kisses, trying her best to keep a clear head. This was an important issue and she could not let him distract her. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he said before moving his lips to her neck. He knew she had a point, but he genuinely couldn’t care less right now. It was the last day before the new semester would start and he didn’t know when he’d get to steal a moment like this with her again.

She let out another moan when he sucked on her skin, then buried her hands in his hair to pull him up to her again. “We’re going to have to lay down some rules.”

“I thought you hated rules.” He moved his thigh between her legs as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she must have thought about this a lot. So had he, in all honesty. But this wasn’t the time nor the place to discuss it.

Her thoughts grew hazier as she felt the rough material of his jeans rub her through the very thin layer of fabric her panties provided. “We’ll need some if we don’t want to be discovered.”

“We’ve managed just fine without them,” he said and tugged at her dress. To his surprise, she lifted her arms and let him pull it over her head. He was pleased to find she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and leant down to place a kiss on her newly exposed skin. She shivered beneath his lips and he smiled.

_Damn it._ She closed her eyes, knowing full well it had been a mistake to let him undress her. She’d just given him a multitude of ways to distract her, but it wasn’t like she didn’t yearn for his touch. She wanted him as much – if not more – as he wanted her.

Nonetheless, she knew she couldn’t lose sight of her mission. The reason she’d come here. They would have to talk about it, and they would have to do it today. She knew he knew that, too. “Aren’t you always going on about how we can’t be careless?”

“We won’t be,” he said, getting frustrated. Of all the times she could decide to finally be reasonable, why did she have to pick this day? Yes, things would change tomorrow. They’d both known they would all along. “I can control myself.”

“Can you now?” she asked and grabbed him by the shoulders to flip him over so she was on top. They’d spent so much time together this summer. How the hell would they manage when they’d have to pretend she was just another student in his lecture tomorrow? “You haven’t been able to keep your hands off me since I stepped foot into your house today.”

Straddling him, she rocked her hips a couple of times, unsure if it was to tease him or because she desperately needed some friction. Probably both.

Thomas hissed. “Here’s a rule: no more talk about tomorrow until we’re done here.”

“But I want to talk _now_,” she said, her actions contradicting her words as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She could hear his breath quicken as her hands moved down his chest, stopping just short of where his shirt was tucked into his jeans. As much as she wanted to rip all his clothes off and have him take her right there, what she wanted more was to make sure things would go smoothly even after that paradise of a semester break was over. “And you know how much I _hate_ it when I don’t get what I want.”

He let out a low growl. Usually, he was a patient man. Not with her. Certainly not right now. And if he was to get what _he_ wanted, he would have to compromise. “I suppose we can do both.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she asked with a grin as she unbuckled his belt and effortlessly slid his pants down, leaving him in only his boxer briefs and an unbuttoned dress shirt. She tried not to let the sight distract her. “Rule number one: don’t start treating me differently.”

It was the one thing she was most worried about. If he were to stop acting like she was the single worst person in the universe, people would notice something was up.

“Done,” he said and pulled her face up to his so he could kiss her again. He was entirely sure she would still be insufferable during class. “Unless you’ve suddenly become a perfect student, I have no reason to.”

She ignored the insult and was simply glad he’d agreed with her. With her sneaking off to meet a mysterious lover all summer, her friends – Addison especially – would put two and two together if he suddenly started being nice to her.

“I have a rule, too,” he said and rolled them over, trying to regain control of this situation. “No sex in my office.”

Rachel tried to hide her blush but, of course, failed miserably. “Why would you—”

“Oh, please. I _know_ that’s a fantasy of yours,” he chuckled and peppered her neck with kisses, eliciting a moan from her. If he was being honest, he’d considered it, too. Ever since she’d kissed him in his office that one night, he’d wondered what it would be like to bend her over his desk and take her right there. But it would have been far too big of a risk. Maybe she wasn’t so wrong about them needing rules. He _knew_ she wasn’t.

She huffed. As hot as she imagined that would have been, she recognised she was far too loud for that to ever work without anyone hearing. “Whatever,” she said, struggling to find the right words when Thomas moved his lips lower, over her breasts, then lower still until he arrived at the hem of her panties. “We also need to… also need to… oh!”

With one skilful movement, he’d disposed of her underwear, and lowered his head between her legs. She could feel his breath against her as he spoke. “You were saying, dear?”

Something she should have cared more about but couldn’t possibly, with Thomas’ mouth so close. Something about rules. Rules she’d probably hate, anyway. “Fuck you.”

He chuckled. Finally. Finally, he’d got what he wanted. Or almost. No longer able to resist her delicious scent, he gave her a lick, then another, lapping up her juices.

She threw her head back, eyes closed, and groaned in pleasure. Whatever she’d thought she needed to talk to him about couldn’t have been all that important. Not any more important than the feeling of Hunt’s tongue against her sensitive flesh, his mouth sucking gently at her clit. There was _nothing_ in the world that mattered more in this very moment.

But just as she felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten, just before she could find her sweet release, he – being the asshole that he was – withdrew to look up at her with a smirk. That stupid little smirk. “You didn’t think I’d just let you come, did you?”

She growled at him as he climbed on top of her again, his mouth latching onto that spot on her neck that made her go crazy. “I hate you.”

“You’ve been unbearably irritating since you came here today,” he said, feeling her get goose bumps as his teeth grazed her skin. “I would be remiss not to make you pay a little, wouldn’t I?”

“Or,” she suggested as she pulled his face up to hers again, making him look at her. “You could reward me for coming here in the first place.”

“You always come when I call,” he said and leant down to place a kiss on her lips.

She hummed. “Maybe I shouldn’t do that anymore. Rule number two—”

“Three,” Thomas corrected and flicked her nipple. She jumped but ignored his remark, a hint of a mischievous grin on her face.

“—don’t invite me over when I have school projects to work on.” It was a stupid rule, one she would curse herself for making, but a necessary one. She wouldn’t get anything _done_ for school without it.

He wriggled out of his unbuttoned shirt, relishing the look of desire on her face as he did. “What? Are you afraid you wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation?”

“You _know_ I wouldn’t,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. God, she couldn’t believe this flawless model of a man was hers. Hers alone.

“Oh, I know,” he replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible as her hands got to work on his boxers, pulling them down. “You’re so _needy_.”

She raised an eyebrow as she ran the back of her fingers over his hardened length, barely touching it. “_I’m_ needy?”

“Yesss,” he hissed, jaw clenched.

She would have never done what she did next, had she not known _exactly_ what his reaction would be. “Then you won’t mind if I leave, right?” she said and attempted to slide out from underneath him.

“Don’t. You. _Dare_,” he growled, his hands on her hips to keep her in place in an instant.

She craned her neck to brush her lips over his. She’d had enough of this little game by now, aching to feel him. “Then _make_ me stay, Thomas.”

His hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer and spreading her legs a little wider, as his dark eyes bore into her. She shivered under his touch, and again when she felt his tip at her entrance. Biting her lip, in an attempt to keep herself from begging him to finally fuck her, she looked up at him.

_Dear lord._ The look on her face alone was enough to break a man. He couldn’t deny her – or himself – any longer and slowly, far too slowly, lowered himself into her, throwing his head back at the pleasure of feeling her warmth around him.

Her mouth fell open, a choked sound escaping her, as his cock sank into her deeper, and deeper still. She tried to look at him, wanting to see how good _she_ made him feel, but it was too much, _too much_, and she involuntarily closed her eyes as she arched off the mattress.

As he started to set an agonizingly slow pace, he looked upon her perfect form, how her face was twisted in pleasure and she was writhing beneath him. _Fuck_. She’d been right, he realised, as with every thrust, each harder and faster than the last, his control slipped further away from him.

“Thomas,” she whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets. She was close, _so close_. “More.”

He gripped her thighs tighter, lifting them higher and she let out one of those exquisite gasps, a sound that could have sent him over the edge just like that, but he couldn’t… he couldn’t… “_Fuck,_” he groaned, followed by a string of more curses, when he came, unable to hold back anymore.

It was a good thing she loved it so much when he swore. Combined with the new angle, that let her take him even deeper, it was all she’d needed, and her release followed a split second after his.

He lay on top of her for a moment, his head buried between her neck and her shoulder, drinking in the scent of her sweat as it mixed with her perfume. He smiled against her skin as he realised it was the one she wore only when she intended to end up right where they were now. The one _she_ _knew_ he enjoyed very much.

“I think you may have had a point,” he sighed when he eventually climbed off her, lying down on his side so he still faced her. “About needing rules, I mean.”

“Fuck rules,” she murmured and turned to look at him through lidded eyes. “We’re going to break them, anyway.”

He knew she was right – again. For heaven’s sake, they were breaking far less arbitrary rules this very second! “I do intend to follow the three we already made.”

“Two,” she said as she rolled onto her back again, trying to hide her smirk from him, but he could hear it in her voice. “I never agreed to your rule.”

He groaned, regretting he’d even brought it up. If he’d put this idea in her head now – if she’d set her mind to it now – he knew for a fact he wouldn’t be able to deny her. So he made a fourth rule for himself then. _Never, ever, let her anywhere near my office._


End file.
